


How To Deal With Stress

by Cock_Zero



Series: The Lingerie Fics [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, businessman Frank, secretary Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has an important meeting coming up, a merger between his company and what once was a rival record company, and Gerard offers to help take his mind off the stress he's been feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Deal With Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Businessman Frank and secretary Gerard // anonymous

Frank rolled his shoulders, sitting back in his chair. He sighed and leaned forward, pressing the button on the intercom. “Gerard, would you come into my office, please?” he said, releasing the button.

The only reply he got was one of the double doors to his office opening and Gerard stepping in.

He watched as Gerard quietly closed the door behind him, walking forwards towards the large desk Frank was sat behind. Frank licked his lips, watching as Gerard’s hips swayed lightly from side to side.

Gerard stopped in front of the desk, placing his hands on the dark wood and leaning forward. “You wanted to see me, sir?” he asked.

“Yes. I have a meeting in a few minutes,” he started and Gerard nodded.

“With Vintage Records, I know,” he replied, a cocky smile on his face. “Nervous?” He pushed himself back up as he spoke, stroking a finger over the wood as he walked around the desk. “Need something to help you… relax?”

Frank smiled lazily, eyeing him up and taking in the outfit he had picked that morning. He had seen it already, had watched Gerard when he got dressed that morning --a perk of living with and dating his secretary—but he still loved it when Gerard wore his skirts.

The high-waisted mid-thigh, black pencil skirt clung to his hips and thighs, tailored to fit his frame. It was paired with a pressed white button up, the material just a touch thinner than Frank’s own button up, and sheer, tan thigh highs.

“What did you have in mind?”

Gerard continued moving, stopping behind Frank’s chair. He gripped his shoulders, massaging them gently. “Well, a massage could be a start,” he said, voice smooth and low in Frank’s ear.

Frank hummed, rolling his head back to look up at Gerard. “That could work.”

“Or I could massage your dick? Take the edge off during your meeting?” Gerard suggested.

His dick was interested in the words. “During?” 

Gerard hummed, removing his hands from Frank’s shoulders and moving to the side, turning the chair and forcing Frank to face him. He bit his lip, looking at Frank’s lap and nodding. “During.”

The tone he used made Frank sit up straighter. He quickly grabbed his keys from the right side of his desk and unlocked the top left drawer, what Gerard had dubbed ‘the toy drawer’. “Pick whatever you wanna use,” he said, dropping the keys back on the desk.

Gerard looked in the drawer, shifting things around. He pulled out the small bottle of lube, placing it on the desk directly in front of Frank. Next to the bottle, he set down the small wireless vibrator and its controller. Frank thought that would be all he took from the drawer until a silicone cock ring was laid next to vibrator. “To make things more interesting,” was all Gerard said before he leaned over the desk.

Frank swallowed and licked his lips again, staring at Gerard’s ass. He slid out of the chair and to his knees, spreading Gerard’s feet apart. He hadn’t noticed when Gerard took his shoes off but it wasn’t important at the moment.

He glided his hands up Gerard’s thighs, loving the feel of the stockings under his skin. Pushing the skirt up and over his ass, he hooked his fingers under the panties and slid them down to the floor. 

Gerard carefully kicked them towards the space under the desk while Frank’s hands trailed back up his legs. He shivered and shifted, Frank pushing the skirt up higher and exposing more of his ass. He let out a soft laugh when Frank pressed his mouth to the join between his thigh and cheek.

Frank bit at the soft flesh, licking the invisible marks he left.

“Here,” Gerard said.

His voice was soft and Frank looked up, seeing the vibrator in his hand, already slick with lube.

“C’mon, they’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Frank nodded and grabbed the toy. Just to tease Gerard, he leaned forward and licked his hole, pleased when he heard him gasp, before slowly pressing the toy in.

Gerard sucked in a breath, his thighs twitching under Frank’s touch. He let the breath out when it was inside, pushing himself up slowly. He turned and pulled Frank to his feet, shoving him back into his chair. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed the ring and placed it between his teeth. He tossed the lube into the drawer, closing it with a snap, and crouched on the carpet, turning Frank’s chair to face the desk.

He watched as Gerard crawled partially under the desk and between Frank’s thighs. He unbuckled his belt, starting to work the button open when Gerard smacked his hands away.

“You, relax,” he said, the words distorted by the ring. He opened Frank’s trousers, tugging lightly on them until he was able to lower them enough to free Frank’s cock from his boxers.

Frank dropped his head back when Gerard’s mouth enveloped his cock, pushing the ring down to the base in one swift move. He felt the controller being pressed into his hand, his thumb pressing the button. Gerard didn’t make a sound as the toy started vibrating inside him.

He pulled back, licking the tip and shuffling under the desk, rolling Frank’s chair close so he was hidden from view. Frank heard his feet knocking against the front panel. He pushed at Frank’s knees, making him sit up straight seconds before the office door was opened and two men walked into the room.

“Gentlemen,” Frank smiled as they moved closer. He extended his hand, shaking both in turn before they sat across from him. His breath hitched quietly when Gerard finally took his cock into his mouth again.

He tried to focus on the words being said, about the merger between the two companies, the pros and cons and the fiddly bits of information that be needed to remember in the coming months. He tried his hardest but Gerard’s tongue and mouth were dragging his mind away from the importance of the meeting.

Gerard was licking his tip slowly and sucking on the head of his cock gently, using the lightest pressure he could manage. He had shifted his legs, spreading his knees wide and pulling his own cock out from under his skirt, leaving it exposed and untouched. He held back a hum and ran his tongue over the slit, feeling Frank’s thighs jerk minutely.

Frank reached his hand under the desk, under the guise of scratching his leg, and stroked Gerard’s face, trying to pull him closer. He removed his hand when Gerard shook his head and placed them on his desk, linking his fingers together.

His legs tensed when Gerard slid his mouth halfway down his cock, pulling back slowly and deliberately running his tongue over the head. After what felt like an eternity, he finally thanked the two men, watching them leave. 

The door shut and Frank grabbed up the controller, turning the vibrator to its maximum setting just as Gerard deep throated him.

Gerard moaned, the sound and vibrations hitting Frank hard. He worked his teeth over the ring, pulling it slowly up and leaving it halfway down his cock. He gripped Frank’s knees with both hands and Frank took his cock in hand, holding the base.

His stomach tightened, the feeling spreading through his whole body when Gerard slid his mouth off. Frank came just as he tongued the slit, his eyes slipping shut and his head rolling back. He groaned when Gerard’s mouth closed over the head, sucking lightly and swallowing. 

Gerard whimpered, squeezing Frank’s thigh. He had his hand on his dick but he wasn’t stroking himself.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the streak of cum on Gerard’s nose and lips. “Jesus,” he whined. He reached forward, nodding to Gerard when he swiped his thumb over his lip. 

Gerard shut his eyes, his hand moving fast over his cock. He sucked on Frank’s thumb, licking it clean. He moaned as he hit his orgasm, coming onto the carpet and gripping Frank’s thigh tightly. His breath was hot on Frank’s leg, panting heavily. “So, did it help?” he asked, voice shot and cracking.

“Uh.” Frank blinked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. It didn’t work. All he could do was focus on the jizz dripping down to Gerard’s chin. He moaned when Gerard licked his lips. “If by ‘help’ you mean ‘completely distract me’, then fuck yes, it helped.”

Gerard crawled out from under the desk, wincing slightly. Picking up the controller and turning the vibrator off, he carefully pulled it out. He took the tissues Frank offered, cleaning his face and dropping the toy in the spare tissue he held out, on top of the cock ring. “I’m glad I could help,” he smiled.

Frank closed the tissue around the small toy and watched as Gerard picked up his panties, pulling them back on. He took his arm, pulling Gerard closer and kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip. “You’re always welcome to help me relax, you know that,” he said softly. “And that was probably one of the filthiest things we’ve ever done.”

“What about that time I blew you at the movies?” Gerard said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. He tossed the soiled tissues in the waste basket and picked up the toy, wrapping the tissue around it more thoroughly.

“Well, that was a mostly empty cinema,” Frank argued, dropping the tissues he cleaned himself with in the trash. “And no one was as close to us then as they were today, or even talking to one of us.” He closed his pants and buckled his belt and Gerard straightened his skirt out, pulling it down to hide the white of his garter belt.

“Then I’ll have to up my game,” he grinned, slipping his shoes back on.

Frank nodded and pulled Gerard in front of him, caressing his silken thighs. “I guess you will.”


End file.
